The use of aromatic hydroxy compounds for improved adhesion between nylon materials is known, but the use of aromatic hydroxy compounds alone or containing peel strength-improving additives, to improve adhesion between polyurethane coated nylon fabrics or between polyurethane and nylon, is not known. Heretofore, various polyamide band membranes have been bonded. For example, Romanian Patent 71486 of Oct. 21, 1977, discloses adhesives containing 20 to 60 percent di- or trihydric phenols, 0.1 to 10 percent coumarone-indene resin or phenol formaldehyde resin. Polyamide bands were bonded with a composition containing resorcinol, 30 percent coumarone-indene resin 5, etc.
In Russian Patent 834,071 of May 30, 1981, disclosed is a method for adhering shoe soles and uppers by treating the soles with a composition containing low molecular weight nylon 6, formic acid, resorcinol, and alcohol. An adhesive-containing low temperature neoprene rubber is prepared by a sulfur control polymerization containing phenol-formaldehyde resin. The adhesive is applied to both soles and uppers, dried, activated by heat treatment, and bonded by hot pressing the two adhesive-coated surfaces together.